Levels are used extensively in the construction industry to determine level and plumb surfaces. The most common type of level is referred to as a spirit level which normally includes a frame which houses a closed end tube filled with alcohol, ether, or a mixture thereof. A small bubble of air is entrained in the tube and by basic physical laws seeks out the highest point in the tube. By marking the tube with parallel lines at equidistant points from the tube center, a user can visually determine whether the surface the level is resting on is substantially level. Other tools have been used and made in combination with a standard level in efforts to make the tool more versatile.